marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantastic Four Vol 1 308
** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * The Thing was last seen in where he is asked to deal with Rico, a gilted lover with enhanced powers. * Johnny was last seen in * Sharon's obvious discomfort with men is due to the fact hat she was raped while a prisoner of the mad scientist Karl Malus in - this was fully explained in . That she was raped is not stated flat out, instead it is heavily applied due to censorship and content restrictions imposed by the Comics Code Authority which was enforced at the time of this publication. * Throughout this issue the tensions between Ben, Johnny, Crystal and "Alicia" are frequently mentioned or hinted at. For those paying attention at home, these are the facts: ** Ben and the real Alicia Masters dated for a long time, since . ** Meanwhile, Johnny and Crystal dated between - until the outside world's pollution forced her to return home to Attilan. ** Crystal ended up rescuing Quicksilver along the way and the two fell in love as seen in - . Crystal and Quicksilver later got married in . Johnny had a series of failed relationships while Ben and Alicia remained together over the years. ** When most of the Fantastic Four were among those kidnapped by the Beyonder to battle in the first Secret Wars on Battleworld, Ben discovered he could change back and forth and believe it was because of Battleworld itself. He decided to stay there in . ** Ben remained in Battleworld between - where he eventually lost his ability to change back into Ben Grimm and returned to Earth. ** As explained in , Alicia was secretly replaced by the Skrull spy Lyja who was sent to infiltrate the Fantastic Four. With the Thing no longer part of the team she focused her attention on Johnny. Lyja took Alicia's place during the events of . ** When he arrived in he discovered that Johnny was now in a relationship with "Alicia". ** In the truth of what Reed had known came out and the Thing quit the Fantastic Four. ** Ben ended up joining the Mole Man's society , where he still held a grudge against Reed and the Fantastic Four for everything that happened to him. Despite this he grudgingly rejoined the team when they later came looking for him. ** Johnny recently married "Alicia" in ** Meanwhile, Crystal had and affair with Norm Webster and was eventually caught during the events of through . ** In Ben realized that he still loved Alicia Masters. ** Reed elected Ben to replace him as leader of the Fantastic Four in ** Ben then asked Crystal to join the Fantastic Four . ** Johnny went so far as to accuse Crystal of trying to break up his marriage in . * The nation of Aqiria is a fictional country that exists only in the Earth-616 universe. Although intended as a stand in for the nation of Saudi Arabia, both countries exist on Earth-616. * This story is a slight commentary on the oil glut of the 1980s and the role that nations, with Aqiria in the role of Saudi Arabia. The historical context is that in 1985, Saudi Arabia was a de facto that was propping up the oil production quotas for other nations that were part of the Organization of Petroleum Exporting Countries. When Saudi Arabian officials became fed up with other nations using shady means to meet global quotas, they began producing oil at maximum capacity. This created a massive surplus of oil that affected oil prices globally. The analogue here is that Fasaud manipulated the markets for his own personal gains. That said, the commentaries in this issue should be considered topical references per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. | Trivia = * Cover art by Frenz and Sinnott.http://www.joesinnott.com/quotesfromjoltinjoe/joescomicindex.html | Recommended = | Links = }}